Chapter 7
Chapter 7 Summary: In chapter seven, a new side of Ralph that was previously well-hidden arises. As he partakes in a hunting trip with Jack and his choir, they encounter a boar. Ralph hits the boar on the snout with his spear that he had thrown at it, not killing or even injuring the boar, but enough to spark Ralph's adrenaline. He enjoys the experience and tries to get everyone in attendance to see what he had done. However, as power and influence shift between Jack and Ralph, they jockey for the children's attention. The hunters quickly lose interest in Ralph's near accomplishment when Jack grabs their attention with a gash he earned from the boar's tusk. After the situation with the boar, the boys play their usual game where they pretend one boy is a pig and they all pretend to kill him. This time, however, things were moderately to severely more intense. The boys didn't stop and they went way too far in their enjoyment. Then Jack makes a joke about killing a littlun for the sake of a reenactment of a pig hunt. All of the hunters laugh, not realizing the height of their morbidity. Then as the night grew closer, it was decided, by not only Ralph but Jack as well, what to do. Most of the boys left to reunite with Piggy and the littluns, figuring as Piggy could not be left alone with the entirety of their immaturity and fear all night. Despite the popular course of action, an elite few, including both Ralph and Jack, climb the mountain to face the "beast" residing at the top. Literary Analysis: In chapter seven of Lord of The Flies there is much below the surface meaning behind Golding's words. Literary techniques such as allegories and symbolism are frequently used throughout the chapter. Symbolism is defined as the use of symbols to signify ideas and qualities by giving them symbolic meanings that are different from their literal sense. While an allegory is a representation of an abstract or spiritual meaning through concrete forms; much like an extended metaphor. In the beginning of the chapter, there are some small examples of symbolism. The narrator explains what Ralph is thinking,about how badly he wants to be able to cut his hair, shower, and brush his teeth. This example from the chapter can be seen as a symbol of Ralph's remaining unsevered ties to humanity and civilization. Showing this desire that every one else on the island has yet to express can mean that Ralph is one of the only boys left who desires to stick to their old morals of civilization. Another example of symbolism used by Golding in chapter 7 is the view of the ocean on the opposite side of the island, referenced on pages 110-111. The view on the other side of the island, opposite the lagoon is described as utterly different. On this side of the island, all there was to see was the vast ocean, it spread as far as the eye could see. This symbolizes the barrier between the island and civilization, the boys and rescue. On page 111 the narrator even states that on this side of the island it was clear, that 'one was clamped down, one was helpless, one was condemned..." (Golding 111) Ralph is a key character in this particular chapter of Lord of the Flies. Almost the entirety of the chapter focuses on Ralph, his thoughts, feelings, it even includes a memory of Ralph's. The chapter includes an important flash back of Ralph's former life. This day dream Ralph is having about his old life is key in the aspect that it shows how much Ralph really misses home, and how things used to be in this part of the novel. Also, this chapter also shows Ralph get a taste of something he's never tried before, hunting. on page 113 Ralph gets a thrill from striking a pig with his spear. At this moment Ralph gets the chance to see from Jack's point of view, and for a short while, he likes it. Also, the beginning of Jack and Ralph's childish competition for the boy's favor is seen in this chapter. Ralph tries to win over the boys by impressing with them with his successful hit on the pig's snout, but this fails to impress them. Ralph shows good judgment by suggesting that the boys return to the beach when it begins to get dark, but is quickly overruled by Jack. An allegory is a representation of an abstract or spiritual meaning through concrete forms. I believe that Simon is a prime example of an allegory, he represents the good on the island, and eventually comes to represent a Christ-like figure. Simon voices optimistic thoughts and ideas even if they are minimal. Such as on page 111 when Jack is looking out into the ocean in disbelief, Simon reassures him by saying "You'll get back to where you came from." and when Ralph continues to be negative, Simon reassures him once again, making sure he's made clear. Literary Devices: Flashback: This occurs when Ralph reflects back to his childhood and how fortunate he used to be. He realizes a new perspective to be had on the younger children. This helps him to change his feelings towards them. Foreshadowing: Ralph stabs a pig on a hunt with the others and becomes overly excited and proud. This foreshadows that he may be transforming into a savage like most of the hunters. He may undergo a change in character to fit the new group that is forming behind Jack and his hunters. He may cease to act as the ego in the story and lean to an almost adjacent standpoint to the id, or savagery. If Ralph is to do this, Piggy, the superego figure, is to be in great danger, which is also foreshadowed. Situation Irony: Ralph thinks hunting is wrong before, while now he almost entirely forgets this principle. For the reader, this situation comes as a surprise, seeing as Ralph had not previously given into primitive desires or needs. Quotations: "He sunned himself in their new respect and felt that hunting was good after all (Golding 113)." -This quote accentuates Ralph's excitement and change of heart immediately following his internal accomplishment involving the boar. He is proud and ecstatic and is finally capable of understanding Jack and his hunters' games that they play almost constantly that mock the pigs and allow the boys to feel the power and adrenaline experienced on their hunts. "'I hit him,' Ralph said indignantly. 'I hit him with my spear, I wounded him.' He tried for their attention (Golding 114)." -Ralph is losing attention and as it shifts to Jack's aid in influencing the population, Ralph must put it to an end. This is one of many situations in this part of the story where the two boys jockey for power. "Ralph heard the mockery and hated Jack (Golding 121)." -At this point of the chapter, Ralph and Jack are fighting constantly in only passive-aggressive undertones. They're in a now seemingly endless competition of one-upping each other, so to speak. They have to be better than the other at all costs, and by doing so, they get themselves into a potentially dangerous situation where it is only the two of them and Roger possibly having to defend themselves from the beast. They're beyond caring about the well-being of the group and are only focused on who the boys will follow. They each make decisions only to best the other and win the favor of the rest of the population. http://ts1.mm.bing.net/th?&id=HN.608025128714505800&w=300&h=300&c=0&pid=1.9&rs=0&p=0 Ralph's spear as he attacks the boar. This scene, as simple as it may seem, is a very large step in his character development. One small act causes an evolution in his mind. His inner id is finally being satisfied, rather than focusing his attention on the superego to keep balance among the group.